It's Too Late
by Nolay
Summary: Zim finaly took over the earth. Dib knows if everyone just belived him this wouldn't have happened.
1. Dib

It's Too Late Now

It happened Zim took over the Earth. Dib looks back at what happened up until now. He knows if everyone had just listened to him, this wouldn't have happened.

Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, not me.

(Dib's POV)

Well, it happened. I didn't think I'd see the day when Zim would actually win. Look at the world now, the skys are no longer blue but a blood red. Everything we once knew is now in ruins. There's no more peace now, just suffering. How could it end like this? There is always a building on fire somewhere, or someone being tortured. They didn't know the truth until it was too late. They know now, but they can't do any thing about it. I just stand here looking out over everything. If everyone had just belived me this wouldn't have happened. I was the only one who could see the truth, how could everyone else be so blind? How could they have been so stupid? I tried to stop him dispite the fact nobody belived me. Dad is gone, he dissapaered years before this happened. Gaz, I'm sorry. It's my fault Zim did to you what he's done to everyone else too. I should have done somthing, but I was too stupid to take action as they dragged you away. Forgive me.

I stood there on a hill over looking the city. Nobody can see me there, I shouted, "You never belived me and now it's too late! This is your own fault!" Nobody could hear me, but if they could they'd know I'm right. I looked up at the sky, the sun was a firey red as well as the sky, there were no more clouds, I never thought he could take those away too. I turned around and walked into a little wooden house, more like a tool shed, the only thing untouched in the outskirts of the city. They wouldn't find me here. There was a broken piece of mirror I collected from the rubble of a building and I looked at myself. My glasses are craked and pecies were missing. My face was dirty and scarred from fighting. I tried to win that fight, it was the last fight I ever had with Zim, and I lost. Atear slowly ran down my cheek as i remembered that day, what made Zim so powerful? That day of the fight he had become too powerful to defeat. But why? He was so easy to defeat until that day, was he just fakeing his weakness, or did he actually gain power in a way? What ever it was, it didn't matter now.I just sat in a corner like I did everyday. My hair is also a mess, my jacket is all torn around the edges my shirt is also torn with a hole here and there and one of the legs of my pant legs is ripped at the knee.

I tried so hard to stop this from happening. I tried so hard, but nobody belived me so nobody helped. I knew the kid at the other side of the room was an alien, I knewhe would be the end of us all if nothing was done. Idiots. I was the wierd one? Zim was green and stood on his desk to yell things that didn't make sense and he was normal? There was nothing normal about Zim, and I guess I was weird because I knew the truth? If I just had a little bit of help from anybody, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I guess we'll never have back what was rightfully ours from the start. We've been robbed of our freedom, our strength, and... our home. It's almost immpossible to survive now. Those who haven't been caught yet, are dragged away the moment they walk outside. Hiding won't do any good anymore, they'll find you eventually.

I heard somthing outside, did they find me too? They couldn't have, they never searched the outskirts of the city. I heard pounding on the door as they tried to break it down. "No. I can't get caught." The door, wasn't very strong and it finally fell and i couldn't belive who was standing there, "Gaz!" She looked at me, "Dib, I..." I ran over to her and caught her as she passed out. I was able to put the door back up, and i looked at Gaz, her clothse were dirty and torn and she looked like she'd been beaten a few times. "Gaz what did they do to you?" She was so weak she could hardly breath, ahe couldn't even hold her head up to look at me when she woke up.Her voice was raspy as she spoke, "Dib? I should have helped you fight against Zim." Her pride was broken, she wasn't the Gaz I knew anymore. "Don't worry Gaz we're safe here they never search this area for anyone that could be hiding."

Then the door broke down again and Irken ran in, I could hear Gaz's voice fill with fear, "No, they followed me here." The Irkens grabbed both of us and my blood boiled as I saw Zim walk in. He smirked as he looked at us, "Well, not only did we recapture you, gaz, but you also led us straight to where your brother was hiding. So Dib, how has life been since your pathetic defeat?" He laughed and we were dragged out, I kicked and yelled but it did no good this is the end for me too now. It's all over.

It's kind short but I might add more chapters, it's meant to be one shot but if you want other characters POVs let me know. 


	2. Gaz

Everyone wanted another chapter so here it is.

Chapter 2 Gaz

(Gazs POV)

Why? Why did this happen? Dib, how could you just stand there as they took me away? I should have belive you, Dib. This wouldn't have happened if I did. I used to be tough, I could have helped you beat Zim. Now here I am, enslaved and most of the time kept in a cage like some wild animal. Everytime I try to escape I'm beaten and thrown back in. I'm given only enough food to keep me alive somtimes I have to go a week or so with nothing. I have to find Dib. But how do I get out of here?

I wonder what they'll make me do today. There are days when I'm just a punch bag for someone to take out their anger on. All the others are glad it's not them. I can tell by the way they laugh. If they went through what I did everyday they wouldn't be laughing. Maybe the reason I'm being treated like this is because I was the one know to put up a fight. Look at me now, I can't put up much a fight now. But still day in and day out I'm treated this way. I'm not the girl I used to be, I know that. But that wouldn't stop me from punching Zims face in the next time I see him. When that happens there won't be any restraints holding me back, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp.

I'm not even allowed to make a peep. Even the slightest moan wil end up getting me beaten. I haven't seen anything outside anymore. I would give anything to see blue skies again. Are they even blue anymore? I don't know. I've seen nothing but stone walls for weeks now. I'll try to get out again today, they won't catch me if I'm quick enough. Maybe they won't catch me this time. I'm sick of staring at these walls I want to see the world outside the door again. I know it won't be the same world, but I still want to see it again.

I can't think the door is right there i just need to get to it unnoticed. I'm lucky to have been able to pick the lock of my cell. I have to pass by a room to get to the door if I'm quiet enough, and quick enough, this will be a piece of cake. I can hear them talking as i pass by, "What about the one called, Dib?" "We'll find him soon enough, Zim said he wouldn't leave his sister." I finaly made it out the door. The sky's, what happened to the sky? It's red, it's not blue anymore. The town, it's in ruins, a tear runs down my cheek, I have to find Dib. I just ran, there's no way he'd be in town, if he was he would have been caught, there's only one other place he would be. The abandoned shack.

We found it a yaer ago, Dib wentthere all the time, I neve really cared. Now it's the only place I can go and be safe. There it is, I can even see Dib, he's going back inside, don't close the door yet. I was half way there as the door closed. I tried to open the door, I banged on it trying to call to Dib but my voice came out as whipers, I haven't spoken in so long. The door just fell over and then everything went black. I woke up to see Dib with worry written all over his face. "Gaz what happened?" I tried to speack but because I haven't spoken in so long my voice was raspy, "I should have helped you fight against Zim." He just smiled, "It's okay Gaz, they'll never find us here."

Then the door broke down, and Irkens came in grabbing me and Dib. They must have noticed me and knew I was going to find Dib. Zim came in with a satisfied smirk on his face. I looked at Dib and could see the anger in his face. They Dragged us away Dib was kicking and yelling, trying to breack free, but it's no use, it's over. 


End file.
